Deep Thinking Can Lead to Fire
by YumaKuga
Summary: Asuka thinks about Shinji...then procedes to beat him with a frying pan. A one-shot short.


**This is just a short I wanted to do, simple and to the point. I always thought that when girls shouted and beat around boys, it meant they liked us, lol. So that's how this was made. I do ship Asuka with Rei more, but she could go with Shinji (God, I would feel bad for him though….)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, but I wish I knew them….**

 **Deep Thinking Can Lead to Fire**

Askua was sitting alone in Misato's apartment all alone, bored out of her skull. She was plopped out in front of the TV, but it really wasn't doing a thing to help her boredom. _Ugh, what a boring day. Even this TV is isn't helping out anymore…._ To her excitement, the front door began to open up. _About time! I hope it's…._ She was dismayed to see Shinji walk in with Misato following behind. She jumped up and yelled at him with now warning.

"Baka-Shinji! Where have you been?!"

Shinji was not too pleased to be insulted by the fiery German the moment he walked in the door He gripped his hands into fists and shouted back at her. "What was that for?! All I did was walk in the door!"

Asuka crossed her arms and huffed back at him. "Exactly, your very presence sickens me. I hope being a baka isn't contagious."

Shinji was batting heads with her now and before the civil war was about to proceed, Misato got in between them. "Maybe instead of fighting, how about some food and entertainment?"

Both Shinji and Askua stopped in their tracks and looked up at the older woman who was smiling at them. Asuka was the first to speak up. "Fine! I will make you some fine German cuisine, something baka-Shinji could never do!" She stuck her tongue at Shinji as he glared at her. Misato simply pushed Asuka off towards the kitchen while simultaneously pushing Shinji down in front of the TV. Just as she was pushed into the kitchen, Asuka turned to look at Misato and complain, but the older woman simply winked and left. Asuka sighed loudly and rifled through the refrigerator, throwing random things out for cooking. She reached and grabbed a frying pan and began to heat up what looked like sausages. She leaned her head onto her hand and stared at the wall in front of her, the smell of food wafting around her. _Ugh, why do I always have to pick a fight with him? It's not like I have to…but he's just so gullible sometimes._ She began to giggle a bit to herself for her talent at upsetting the opposite sex, a talent she was always able to perform without aid. She flipped the sausages around and continued to think to herself, barely paying enough attention the food she was cooking.

 _Heh, it's kind of fun making him so upset and angry all the time. He's way too easy, and it's kind of cute too, in a childish way_

She closed her eyes and thought back to all the times when she made him upset, which was almost an hourly phenomenon with her. _Could it be that I…..the impeccable and beautiful Asuka…..like him? That whenever we fight, it's just me trying to hide those feeling with anger? Or maybe I-_

Asuka was torn from her deep thoughts when Shinji started yelling at her. "Asuka! The food on fire!" Asuka snapped back to reality and looked at Shinji with the frying pan in her hands, held out to him. "What a baka like always Shinji. Do you really think I would set the food on fire?" Shinji was sweating now as he looked at the frying pan, and Asuka finally realized he wasn't joking around. Just as he had said, the food was on fire, causing the kitchen to fill with billowing black smoke. She began to swing the pan left and right in a fickle attempt to put the fire out. She shouted out at the top of the lungs at the sight of the fire.

"Uwaaaaaaaaaah! How did this happen?!" Shinji narrowed his eyes at her as the fire began to get worse. "I happened because you weren't paying attention to it like always!" Asuka glared at him with a fierce anger and connected the frying pan with his face, slightly burning his on the cheek as she did so. He feel backwards with a large crash, screaming at Asuka for what she did. "0-ow! What was that for now?!"

Misato ran into the room as Asuka pointed the frying pan at Shinji, who was rubbing his cheek painfully. "That was for blaming the burning food on me!"

Misato quickly managed to get the pan away from Asuka and ran over to the kitchen sink with it, putting it under the faucet. The water slowly took the fire done and after a few moments, it was fully out. Dropping the pan in the sink, she looked over at Asuka and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Burning the food? That's the boldest understatement I have ever heard."

Shinji had gotten himself up and was still rubbing his cheek from where he was struck by Asuka.

"I would say it was like burning the food into non-existence…"

He was cut short when Asuka madly and wickedly struck him in the center of the stomach with the force of an army. He flew backwards and Asuka walked over him, spouting a few words of anger.

"Don't you dare make any cheap jokes about this!"

Misato stood where she was in the kitchen and muttered under her breath, "Ahhhh, young love. It can be dangerous sometimes….."

 **END**

 **End note: I feel like making a full on series like Shinji Ikari Raising project, but where Asuka gets Shinji from the get-go. I think I might just do that this coming year…**


End file.
